


Hardwire

by lamanguejoyeuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: avengerkink, M/M, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamanguejoyeuse/pseuds/lamanguejoyeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sixth Year is when Steve Rogers—scrappy Steve, scrawny Steve—becomes ridiculously and unfairly attractive. The way Tony sees things, this development has the potential to be both either absolutely amazing or terrible. Amazing because, well, <i>that arse</i>, and terrible because suddenly, other people have started noticing Steve, too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardwire

Sixth Year is when Steve Rogers—scrappy Steve, scrawny Steve—becomes ridiculously and unfairly attractive. The way Tony sees things, this development has the potential to be both either absolutely amazing or terrible. Amazing because, well, _that arse_ , and terrible because suddenly, other people have started noticing Steve, too.

Since then, Tony has made it his personal mission to distract Steve as much as possible, lest he notice that he’s suddenly very much in demand.

“What were you doing?” 

Right now, however, Tony would like a little less of Steve’s attention. He stares at his sheets instead, because the full force of Steve’s glare is just a little overwhelming.

Normally, Tony would be touched by Steve’s concern, would milk it for all its worth, but he’s covered in bruises and burns and his skin is itching from the healing salve. So, he just shrugs helplessly and shows Steve a burnt out shell of a mobile phone.

“ _Really_ , Tony?” And honestly, he shouldn’t sound so surprised. 

For a minute, Tony pretends that Steve’s just impressed with his talent for making various objects explode with a minimum amount of effort—and he doesn’t care what Pepper says, it is _so_ a talent.

“You know that experimenting with magic is dangerous,” Steve continues, sending him a dark look.

“Nah, not as much as you’d think. Magic’s as much a science as anything else—once you figure out its laws, properties, whatever, you can usually predict the results.” Tony starts to fidget a little, restless. He’s been in the Hospital Ward all morning, and so far, the nurse refuses to release him—calls him a hazard to himself and everyone around him.

“And those laws say that magic and electricity don’t mix,” Steve says primly. 

“In _theory_ ,” Tony corrects. “And I think I’m close to a breakthrough.” 

He needs his father to send him more phones first, as he’s just destroyed his last one, but he’s certain that with a few more tweaks (well, a lot of tweaks), he’ll be able to play Angry Birds by the end of term instead of paying attention to Charms.

Steve’s quiet for a moment before he sighs in defeat “I just wish you’d be more careful, that’s all.”

“Oh, don’t worry about me, honey bear,” Tony grins. “I can take care of myself. I can’t stop, anyway—I have a reputation to maintain.” 

It’s true. Tony has been unofficially voted Most Likely to Die During A Bizarre Experiment since First Year. Initially, Tony found it annoying, since he _does_ know what he’s doing, thank you very much, but since then, he’s become mostly pleased with his superlative. Pepper calls it a serious flaw in his psyche, but Pepper doesn’t understand progress.

“Just try to be more careful, okay?” Steve has that look on his face—the concerned frown he gets when he thinks Tony’s being reckless with his wellbeing. It’s really rich, he thinks, considering that Steve must have spent half of Third Year in the hospital wing because of his inability to walk away from a fight, but—it’s cute. He likes it.

“Yes, mother.”

“No, really.” Steve stands up and pats Tony’s shoulder, in what is probably meant to be a comforting gesture but comes out awkward instead. “I have Transfiguration soon. Do you, um, need anything before I go?”

Tony pauses, pretending to consider his question. “Kiss me all better?” he asks, only half-joking. He bats his eyelashes. 

Steve turns an interesting shade of red. “Stop kidding around, Tony.”

What Tony _wants_ to do is to tell Steve that no, he’s not kidding at all, actually, and that maybe Steve’s time would be better spent snogging Tony rather than in Transfiguration. Instead he says, voice coy, “Who, me?”

Steve just rolls his eyes and says, “I’ll see you later.”


End file.
